The Spark
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: Larry Needlemeyer had thought that from the moment he began working, it was all his life would be about. Ashi thought that after she defied her mother and the Cult of Aku, she found the true path. But when their destinies intersect, will these two see a spark that tells them otherwise? Samurai Jack/TAWOG crossover AU. AshixLarry Needlemeyer.
1. Chapter 1

The Spark

 _ **The cartoon characters within this story belong to their respective creators. Cartuneslover17 and I only own the idea for the fic, the crossover pairing, and any future OCs. For fans of AshixSamurai Jack, we do NOT recommend this story for you and ask politely that you do not leave any nasty comments. There will also be violence and other adult themes in future chapters.**_

 **Chapter 1: The Storm Between Worlds**

The sun shone down on the barren terrain, only a few large rock formations shielding portions of the ground from its light, defying it the heat beating down on it.

Just as she did.

Ashi panted as she readied herself for the next opponent to lunge at her. Her midnight black hair was wild and some strands stuck to her forehead from her body's perspiration, refusing to be blown back by the wind. Her body was dotted with scrapes and bruises, some from the fight previous to the arrival of the army, though nothing fatal. Her midnight almond-shaped eyes turned into slits as she glared at the multiple challengers surrounding her.

They snarled at her with their fangs protruding from their sickly pale green lips, intimidating her with their yellow eyes which glared like small fires from their dark-armored heads.

"You think you can take us all on, Samurai Sympathizer?" one called out in a gravelly voice.

"We'll leave you in the dirt in pieces and then finish the samurai!" another shouted, his proclamation followed by encouraging shouts from his wicked brethren.

"I'll die before I let you heartless creatures strike him down!" Ashi spat back, her tone cutting hotter than a heated knife and her words more poisonous than any serpent's bite.

Cruel laughter erupted from the army surrounding her, cackling as though she made some poor, foolish joke.

"It's your funeral girly," the first soldier snickered as he moved to attack her with his sword.

Ashi easily grabbed the charging marauder and flipped him hard. He hit the ground with a sickening crack and laid there ominously still. Roaring in outrage, three more armored beings ran at her to avenge their fallen comrades. The young woman jumped into the air at the last moment, causing the three to crash into each other. She landed gracefully to the left and grabbed a spear from one of the previous soldiers she fought.

No sooner had she grabbed it did the trio untangle themselves and stare at her with awe and hatred. She coolly stood her ground, seeing and feeling the murderous stares that would have struck her dead if looks could kill.

Positioning her newly acquired weapon for attack, she coolly said, "Come get some."

The second those words had left her maroon lips did the crowd of marauders close in on her. It was a frenzy. Kicking, punching, ducking, and even stabbing. More than once she was taken by surprised and struck hard but quickly recovered just as a weapon or heavy boot was about to come down on her head or abdomen. As she continued fighting, she noticed that she was slowly being cornered. She knew that she could not hold them off forever and that it would become especially difficult if she was trapped between a formation and the army. She had to think fast.

As she was backed against the formation, she prepared to dodge the next weapon that flew at her. With a vicious war cry, a soldier to her right threw his spear at her. As quick as the wind, she dodged the weapon and grabbed it before it pierced the ground. She then threw the spear at an angle so that it penetrated a high part of the rock wall and was still reachable for her. She leaped for it while narrowly dodging several more spears. Using the stuck spear as leverage, she hauled herself to the top of the rock formation as disappeared from the view of her enemies.

"She's getting away!" one of the marauders near the front shouted indignantly with a strong hint of irritation.

"After her, men!" another in the front cried as they marched towards the back area of the large rock structure.

As they neared the back, they were surprised to find…nothing.

They did not see the midnight-haired woman climbing down or fleeing from the rock formation. The army looked around in confusion, a silence of uncertainty and tension flowing among them.

Finally, one soldier spoke out, "Where did she go?"

"Up here!"

Heads turned upwards towards the sound of a female voice. What they saw made their eyes widen in shock and horror.

Ashi stood above them, somehow having been able to hide on the top while making it look as though she was attempting to flee. In her hands was the spear she had used to get herself on the top. With one lunge, she brought the sharp end down on the portion of the rock structure that seemed old and crumbly. Immediately, a large chunk of rock broke off and hurtled down towards them.

Some were able to get out of the way while others were not as fortunate.

As the dust and rubble settled, Ashi saw the remaining soldiers laying on the ground, half conscious. She leaped from her perch and landed before the survivors. Her dark eyes coldly met the yellow stares of her opponents.

"I offer you this last chance. Leave now and let Samurai Jack be or face your death," she commanded, her voice calm but her eyes promising a brutal end.

They did not speak. Before Ashi could warn them again, she felt a shot of pain in her back.

Letting out a cry of pain, she fell on her hands and knees, her face scrunched up as her hands balled into fists. She didn't even have to look. She knew and felt the blood from her injury flow down her leg, careen downwards and stain the grass weaved around her foot. She heard a cold, rough chuckle from behind. She could practically feel the breath of her attacker flow from his mouth and caress her back.

"You were a fool to try to take us all on. Now you will die," the soldier uttered evilly, raising his blood-coated dagger to strike down. "But do not worry. Your samurai friend shall join you soon."

The midnight haired woman could not look up, pain from the wound and shame of her defeat weighing her down. She gave a silent apology to the samurai for her failure and a prayer to whatever higher power there was, excluding Aku, that her past wrong doings would be forgiven. She did, however, take solace in knowing that she had ensure the downfall of the Cult of Aku by getting rid of their leader. Even if they had been family.

She waited for the soldier's cold blade to go through her and efficiently end her.

A few seconds went by.

Then a minute.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up. To her surprise and confusion, the soldiers were no longer focused on her but on something else behind her. Carefully, she turned her head to look. She took note of the soldier who stood behind her with his bloodied blade and realized that he too had been distracted.

That's when she saw it.

A tall beam of light that looked to be the size of several large tree trunks combined together was moving towards them. In its wake it left a trail of scorched black land, the smell of smoke becoming more potent as it drew closer.

Then, one of the soldiers broke out of his shock and screamed, "RUN!"

The marauders quickly got up and began sprinting from the beam. Ashi, pushing past the pain, managed to pull herself up and force herself to climb back up the rock formation. As she heaved herself up onto the top, she turned her head and saw the pillar of light pass her and head towards the retreating army.

Her eyes widened as she watched them all be absorbed by the light. Their shouts of fear were carried among the wind to alert any forms of life within radius of what had transpired. Just as suddenly as it had swallowed her enemies, it finished. The beam remained in the spot where it had finished off the last one for a few moments. The golden-white light illuminated the entire area around it. Black trails were engraved into the ground, creating patterns on the Earth that mimicked an elongated black river.

Then it began moving backwards, right for her.

Ashi leaped off the formation. However, unlike before, she landed awkwardly, her wound throbbing with pain and the weariness from blood loss becoming imminent. Still, she forced her legs to move, her mind pushing aside the protests of all other body parts. The midnight-haired woman began running relentlessly, all her surroundings becoming meaningless.

It was in vain, she knew. But she would not go down without warning the samurai. She continued onwards to where she had been sitting patiently for the samurai to return. Ashi recalled how he had told her that he had to go alone and she hoped that he would not be too angry with her for disobeying his order.

The midnight-haired woman twisted her head to look back at the approaching beam and saw that it was practically less than a meter behind her. Snapping her head back forward, she forced herself to hasten her running.

Ashi saw the location where she had been waiting for the samurai. She was almost there. She was so close. Just a bit further-

However, fate seemed to take glee in tricking her.

Her legs lost their coherency which sent her falling.

As she tumbled to the ground, she felt something strange. She did not feel that she was being burned by the light but warmed. Disoriented and weakened, she allowed herself to succumb to unconsciousness as the beam caught her. The sky filled with light and before fading.

All was calm and vacant.

And she was gone.

* * *

 _In the town of Elmore..._

"Gumball! Darwin! Get in here! The storm's getting worse!" Nicole Watterson yelled at her two sons.

The young blue cat and young orange goldfish dashed into their house as their mother shut the door, succeeding in pulling it free from the grasp of the raging wind and locking it. Both Watterson boys joined their sister and father on the couch. The room was faintly lit with candles, the storm having knocked out the electricity. Outside, rain pelted the ground and anything or anyone that was unfortunate to get caught in the furious shower of water droplets. School had been let out early when reports of the oncoming weather had caught the attention of Principal Brown and the rest of the faculty at Elmore Junior High. However, it had seemed that the storm had arrived early.

In no time at all, the entire town of Elmore had been caught in a mess of downpours, gusts of wind that bordered on typhoons, roaring thunder, and flashes of lightning. The town's inhabitants quickly closed up shop, went home, and locked themselves within the safe confines of their houses. Gumball and Darwin had only stopped long enough to see the swirling clouds, heavy and dark, cover the bright blue sky before beginning their rampage.

"I just don't get it!" the Watterson matriarch muttered as she peeked through the curtains, squinting her eyes at the rain. "I've heard of spring showers but this is just ridiculous!"

A flash of lightning and boom of thunder caused her to jump back with a gasp before sitting down with her husband and children.

"Maybe it's just Mother Nature trying to get all done with her rain so that we can have a nice sunny spring," Richard comforted his wife, giving her a gentle smile.

"Well, whatever it is, it totally ruined our evening!" the young blue cat huffed angrily. "We were gonna grab sundaes after school!"

"And then we were gonna rent movies and order pizza," the adopted Watterson child sadly added.

"Well, you two will just have to put it off until tomorrow," Nicole stated as she got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen to prepare a simple meal.

"We could use this moment for some family bonding time," Richard said cheerfully. "I'll go get some board games!"

With that, the Watterson patriarch went up the stairs to fetch the activity sets.

"Even if there wasn't a borderline maelstrom of rain and lightning out there, I don't think it would have been a good time to bother Larry," Anais spoke up logically with compassion. "Especially since 'you know-what' happened."

This caused both of her brothers to wince. It had happened just last week. The multi-employed man had lost something more precious than all of his jobs put together.

He had lost the woman he was planning to make his wife.

Word spread fast. Karen had broken up with Larry on one of his rare days off, right after rejecting his marriage proposal. It hadn't even been the result of the nonsensical mishaps of the Watterson family or anyone else in the town. The pansy pink being had, according to Gary Hedge the mailman, just broken it off and moved out.

And it wasn't like that previous breakup that resulted from when he had accidentally yelled at her, having tried to shoo away the Watterson boys that pleaded for the return of Lazy Larry. Or when his second attempt at proposing had been ruined by their father.

It had been Karen's sole choice to break up with him. Permanently. While Gary did not entirely know what was said, he did say that the break up was linked to Karen having feelings for another man. The next day, both she and Melted Cheese Guy had moved out of Elmore.

Poor Larry. No one had ever seen him so disheartened and miserable. Not even when he had quit all his jobs and the town fell into chaos.

Everyone was careful not to bring up the multi-employed man's now ex-girlfriend while offering comfort and support. They would tell him that he would be okay and that it wasn't the end of the world. Most of the customers, including Officer Sprinkles and a few of the dads, would joke around him and even invite him to partake in their Guys' Night Outs. A few of the female ones would often hint to Larry that they knew of other single women that they could introduce him to.

However, Larry would always decline, offering a grateful but sad smile. He still wore a pleasant smile and went to work with a polite attitude, but everyone could see the pain and sorrow hiding behind his eyes. He thought that he had finally achieved his dream of finding a girl to settle down with and treasure until they were both gray and old. Apparently fate had a way of messing with the things people desired.

"He'll find someone eventually," the goldfish boy claimed immediately with an encouraging smile. "There's gotta be someone out there for him…other than Karen that is."

"Dude, have you looked at the single ladies in this town?" Gumball said to his best friend and adopted brother. "You wouldn't exactly say that Larry has a lot to pick from."

"I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to agree with Gumball on this one Darwin," the only Watterson daughter spoke up. "And that fact alone is just scary."

Gumball was about to nod when he realized what his sister just said and snapped, "Heeeey!"

"Kids! Richard! Dinner!" Nicole's voice resonated from the kitchen.

At that call, Richard came rushing down the stairs, dropping board games and other activity sets in the process.

"I guess all we can do is wait and hope someone comes along who Larry takes an interest in," Anais sighed as she followed her brother into the kitchen.

Little did they know, that among the rain, thunder, and lightning strikes, a newcomer would arrive that would fulfill that hope.

* * *

Citizens remained huddled inside their homes as they watched trees nearly get torn from the streets of Elmore. Garbage cans that were assembled for tomorrow's trash day were already knocked over, spilled contents dancing in the violent winds. Sidewalks and gutters began to accommodate large amounts of rain, which, on the positive side, would mean no drought for the city.

The flashes of thunder and lightening struck fear in those who continuously watched the chaos from the inside of their windows. Children kept close by parents, who comforted them while sharing just as much intimidation by the unruly weather. When the lighted effects of Mother Nature became too bright, citizens turned away from the sight, closing their drapes and curtains to avoid anymore witnessing.

However, what none of these people realized was that the light was not a source of weather at all. And as everyone resumed their safe tasks away from the view of their own city, the light grew brighter.

Omniscient as it was, it trailed over the streets like one giant helicopter beam. No one witnessed its light become even stronger, able to blind someone upon sight of it. First it scoped the tall buildings of Elmore's main city features, then found its way across businesses and other economically-aided places, before purging across the neighborhoods.

Over forests and landscapes, only the giant child known as Hector and his mother took slight notice of it. But made no regard to what it actually meant, assuming thunder and lightening were getting more violent. That was why Mrs. Jötunheim made sure her son was nowhere near their cave's entrance, using magic as a shield in case the weather dared to enter their home.

The light continued over all of Elmore, mixing itself with the rain and harsh winds. Finally, it stopped, in the center of a park where it equipment was practically fighting to stay attached to the ground. Swings, slides, see-saws, and other play things swiveled from the wind's impacts.

An explosion of white, and very minuscule colors, overcame that part of Elmore. It was long moments before it began to evaporate into nothingness. As soon as it made its impact, all rain, thunder, lightning, and other weather roles had immediately vanished.

Water dripped onto already wet grass, trash and other things that were part of the winds laid on the floor.

In a heap laid a lone figure who was still trembling from what just happened. However, the pain in her leg suddenly vanished, and whatever trauma her body had faced, all that was gone.

Ashi slowly opened her eyes, wondering if she had finally gone to the Great Beyond. Regret over being unable to warn the samurai still overcame her still beating heart. However, that was immediately lost on her as she gazed at her surroundings.

Instead of the rocky formations she needed to challenge and overcome, she was upon grass and nature itself. Beautiful yet dripping trees greeted hers, as did children's play equipment.

Confused, she could only stare at everything around her. Wondering what just happened. Where was the army now? Where was she?

Daring to lift her formerly injured leg, she moved it and realized that, out of some miracle, it was truly healed. Taking this opportunity, she slowly pushed herself off the ground. Now on both her legs, she gazed at the setting before her. No enemies were in sight, but she was able to spot buildings and homes nearby.

The first thing her conscious told her was to find help, and perhaps answers. But in a place such as this, who knows who she was able to trust. But at least there would hopefully be people like her around here somewhere.

She avoided the soggy trash on the floor as she approached the town, noticing its lights began to switch on.

Elmore's power had finally returned.

* * *

Puddles splashed beneath her grass-weaved footwear as Ashi dashed through the still dark alleys. The air smelled heavily of a combination of wet plants and rain. Although the storm had ended, it would seem that it was nearing late evening, the Sun having past its zenith in the sky and slowly inching towards sunset. The remaining shadows allowed her cover just in time.

As she was about to exit the darkness of the shadows into the light, she heard the sound of a shop door opening. Ducking back behind the brick wall, she waited to see what kind of civilian would walk by.

She heard a soft woman's voice said gently, "C'mon Penny."

A young sounding female voice replied back, "Coming Mom."

Ashi blinked as she saw a peanut-shaped creature with antlers pass, followed by a smaller yellow creature with similar antlers and a pair of wings. An unusual species but she was used to strange creatures.

That was when she saw the next being come by.

This one looked like a multi-colored cloud with a blue mustache and tie. Behind that one, was a smaller version that looked to be a child and had a headband. Not too soon after they passed by, a tall orange creature passed by, holding the hand of a smaller dark blue creature.

Now the midnight-haired woman had to see what was going on.

Stealthily climbing to the top of the roof of one of the buildings, she peeked over to see and was astonished by what had greeted her.

Creatures of entirely different species, colors, height, and shape walked among the sidewalks. There was a couple of balloons with moving faces, a sentient cactus talking to a sentient flower, a grey, furry skinned couple that almost looked human, walking-talking food beings, a tall furry brown creature with glasses, anthropomorphic animals, a large green reptile of some sort, sentient cloud beings, and so many others.

This was unusual, even for someone who has met strange creatures before. The beings she met were mainly animal-based, robotic, or humans. She had never seen a more diverse community. Never had she met ones that were as random in species as these.

And yet, she did not mind.

Among the people, Ashi saw a shady looking thumbprint being with a black mask go into the store she was on top of.

* * *

 _Within the store…_

"Okay, so that will be $14.95," Larry said cheerfully as he took the money and handed Carrie her change, the DVDs, and snacks.

"Thanks Larry," the ghost girl said to the cashier. "You can come over after your shift, you know. My parents always have an extra seat open."

Larry gave the young ghost child a gentle smile and said politely, "Thank you, but as you know, I got another right after so I'm gonna have to pass. But it was kind of you to ask."

"Oh, okay," Carrie stated, sound a little disappointed before giving him a smile. "Well, see you later."

"Bye. Come again," Larry called after her with a wave.

As soon as she left, the smile left Larry's face and he sighed.

The store was mainly empty due to the residents of Elmore adjusting to the coming and ending of the storm. He tapped his fingers on the counter, the other cradling his head. He used to hate it when business was hectic. But now he would give anything to have a distraction.

He tried not to feel anger towards Karen or Melted Cheese Guy. He really did. He knew that some relationships didn't work out. Lovers parted separate ways. They found new people to spend their lives with.

But that didn't mean it wasn't still painful.

Even though he tried to move on, the memories would jump back at him.

"Oh, Needlemeyer, why are letting yourself get stuck in the past?" Larry snapped at himself.

But try as he may, Larry could not forget. He could not forget how thrilled he was that night as he finally had Karen alone so he could propose. He could not forget the disbelief and the feeling that his heart was being crushed by a hammer when she ended it. He could not forget the rage he felt, yet managed to keep under control, as she left with Melted Cheese Guy.

"Stop it!" he scolded himself harshly. "Stop thinking about. Just focus on work."

And focus he did. He stared straight-ahead…only to be met with the sight of Sal Left Thumb holding a bunch of DVDs under his arm and pointing his signature silverware weapon him.

"Give me all the money in that cash register! And the tip jar too!" the sentient thumbprint crook demanded dangerously. "NOW!"

When Larry just stared at him with shock and horror, Sal jumped onto the counter, opened the register, grabbed a handful of bills and the tip jar, and ran out.

"STOP!" Larry shouted but it was too late.

Sal had escaped.

"I'm having a terrible day," the cashier moaned in misery as he quickly proceeded to call the police.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Sal thought he was home free when someone grabbed him and harshly pulled him into the alley.

"I do believe that does not belong to you," came a woman's cold and angry voice.

Sal groaned and growled, "That's none of your business, punk!"

He cursed as he realized he was trapped against the brick wall of the alley. Sal then noted that he still had the glass bottle in hand and his goods were still under his arm. Gritting his teeth, he struck out in the dark air of the alley. A fleshy but strong hand grabbed his offending arm and pulled hard.

"OOOMPH!" the thief grunted as what felt like a knee struck him around the abdominal area.

This was soon followed by a punch and a kick which sent him hard into the wall, dropping the bottle but still miraculously holding his stolen goods.

"Now, give me what you stole," the voice commanded, the cold tone lowering to a frostbite level.

"O-okay, it's yours. J-just leave me be," Sal whimpered as he felt his loot be ripped away from him before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Back in the store..._

Larry pitifully buried his face in his hands, eyes covered in shame. How could he have let this happen? He was surely going to be permanently fired for this! Stupid, stupid, stupid! He should have never let his guard down! What was he thinking?! How was he going to explain this to the boss? Where were the police?!

He was so tangled in his thoughts that he did not take notice of the front door opening and the sound of footsteps approaching the counter. He didn't even look up when he heard someone cough to grab his attention. Then he heard things being placed on the counter.

Realizing this person was not going to leave, he pulled his face from his hands and looked up. He was shocked to discover the stolen DVDs, money, and tip jar on the counter. But the biggest shock was the person who stood in front of the counter.

It was a being he had never seen before.

Based on the figure, the person was most likely a woman. The woman had soft, pale skin with short, dark hair and eyes the color of a clear summer night. Her lips were a glistening maroon which went well with her skin and hair. Her attire looked to be crafted from plants. Her one-sleeved dress seemed to be made of dark green leaves, the one sleeve having a couple of grass sprouts on it. Her left upper arm had what looked to be grass wrapped around it, as did her right forearm. A necklace of what looked to be dark pink petals strew around her neck. Her legs also seemed to be wrapped in some weaved grass as well.

"I believe these belong to you," she stated in a soft voice. "I can assure you that the thief was punished for attempting to steal."

Larry finally found his voice, "T-thank you."

Ashi nodded at him with a gentle smile as she observed him.

Based on his head and arms structure, he was a rock-based being. His freckled cheeks had a slight blush, a contrasting pink to his grey skin. He wore a green shirt, black pants, a red and white tie, and a matching hat. He was rather tall and skinny but she felt neither disgust or intimidation. She also took note that his lower body had a small box like component.

A shy silence drifted between them. However, it was cut short by the sound of an oncoming police siren. Larry turned his head to see a police car pulling up.

"Oh, good, the police are here. You can tell them that you handled the thief," Larry said with a smile as he turned his head back to look at her.

His smile faded when he found nothing but an empty spot, the door swishing close. The only evidence of her being there was the returned items.

Larry swiveled his head around, hoping to catch sight of her. Luck was not on his side. He looked down in disappointment with a sigh as Officer Sprinkles came in.

Gasping and holding his baton with two other police officers by his side, the doughnut authority figure looked around for the trouble. But all he found an empty store and a despondent Larry.

The pastry lawman awkwardly put his baton down and asked, "What did I miss?"

* * *

 **We hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This story will also make have shout outs and callbacks to TAWOG episodes and good recognition to characters that are hardly given attention. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Someone New

**Chapter 2: Meeting Someone New**

As nice a guy as that rock-headed individual was, Ashi refused to stay around for whoever was arriving in the flashing red and blue machines. Guilt overwhelmed her thoughts as she rushed past the puddled streets of this unusual town, but pride was present knowing she had committed a good deed.

Ashi steered herself clear of any incoming townspeople, refusing to allow any other to witness her presence. She still recalled how that person who ran the shop regarded her. Obviously, he had never seen any of her kind before. And she most certainly never seen any of his, whatever kind the people who resided here were called.

The raven-haired woman merged into the shadows of a nearby alley, and her back pressed against the wall of what appeared to be another building. She glanced up at it, regarding its massive structure and many windows. The flight of stairs from her perspective reached three doors, indicating it was an educational institution. A school, only no children.

She pressed further against the wall, spotting two elderly people walking by her. Ashi raised a brow, noticing that one was a male moose-like person with purple flesh and antlers. Beside him was something pink and frosty. It took Ashi a moment to realize it was a walking cupcake. Took even longer to realize it was a woman.

"Yeah, it's true," the elderly man told the female pastry. "Larry never left his post even while the storm was hitting. Said his job comes above even safety precautions."

"That's weird," the cupcake woman drawled. "Who would even come for a shift in the middle of a storm?"

"Larry," the moose being said, shaking his head.

Ashi had no idea who this Larry was, nor any idea what those two were even talking about, but she was relieved to see they had left. She bolted from her hiding spot soon as they disappeared. Bare streets greeted the woman, and she found herself nearing a giant complex building that bore so many glass panels, and a gigantic sign that said ELMORE SHOPPING. She glanced at the interior, seeing as it was empty and no one was inside. The place was closed. Her curiosity immediately faded and she carried on.

Houses, tall buildings, and other places she had never seen before greeted her. This world carried so much she was just so confused about. Yet something in her sort of got excited. At least there were no soldiers, and her leg had been healed miraculously.

But a place to rest was still an issue.

As she trekked through the odd town, she found herself in the park once more. She ventured past the playground, trying to find a place where no one could find her. She merged through bushes and trees, and realize this was her best opportunity to reside. She could have chosen an alley behind a store, but decided against it since shady people like that thumbprint thief had been found in those places.

Ashi stopped in front of one of the taller trees. She slept on the ground before, why not go a little higher? Linking her legs around the thickly bark, she climbed before she met leaves. Reaching the highest branch, she sat there, legs dangling. She still had a great view of the city from where she was, and no one could ever spot her.

Not much, but it was better than the cold, soggy ground.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Larry sighed as he walked home. The Sun had set some time ago and while some people may have chosen to stay out late, Larry was ready to go home and catch what little sleep he could before his next shift. The young man would be lying if he said that he didn't feel tired but work was his priority of course. It always had been. He did, however, appreciate the peacefulness of the night and the cool spring breeze. However, as he gazed up at the night sky, he couldn't help but think about the woman he met today.

She was a unique creature, and not just because of her unfamiliar species. There was something about her that he couldn't quite place. It was as though she emitted some sort of energy that he had never felt before. And now he wanted to feel it again. He couldn't describe the feeling said energy gave him but nevertheless, it was refreshing. If only she had stayed just a bit longer…

"Oh, who am I kidding? She probably doesn't want to see me. I could be the reason she left so suddenly," Larry lamented to himself before sighing. "I didn't even get her name."

The multi-employed man continued stroll down the sidewalk, the Moon, stars, and crickets his only companions. As he passed the park and playground, he took notice of the budding trees and bushes which had been barren a few months prior. He smiled sadly as he recalled all the memories of him and Karen coming here for a picnic. He frowned and shook his head.

Those memories were just painful now and as hard as it was, he needed to accept that. He would have to accept that he would not marry presently. He would have to accept that his bed would remain empty just a little longer. He would have to accept that he would not currently be having any children.

That was one of the things he had been desiring for the longest. Despite how irritable he could be with the Watterson children, it didn't mean that he hated kids. Far from it. He would love to have some little ones with the woman he would choose to spend his life with. Holding their children as they first came into this world. Playing with them, teaching them things only a father could, the whole she-bang. Unfortunately, destiny was a fickle mistress and had decided that Larry would not be doing so.

That thought just made his heart feel heavier.

Sighing once more, he continued pass the park and playground. As he began to pass the cluster of bushes and trees, he noticed something. One of the trees looked as though it had some growth at the top. He couldn't see it so well in the dark but the silhouette made it out to look like…a person. The young man would have brushed this off except for the fact that he saw it move! Curiosity getting the better of him, he began walking towards the tree.

When he was close enough, he quietly and carefully took out his phone and shined his flashlight at what had grabbed his attention.

Big mistake.

He soon found his phone knocked out of his hand and his back hitting the ground. He gasped as he felt the weight of someone holding him down. But what really got his heart palpitating in fear was the silhouette of someone drawing their arm back as though they would strike him.

Quickly covering his face with his hands and arms, he shouted, "Please! I'm sorry! Take my wallet and go!"

The blow, nor the feeling of someone swiping his wallet, never came.

"Wait. You're the one from that store," a familiar female voice gasped.

Larry opened his eyes as he felt the person get off him.

It was her.

Ashi stared down at the cashier in shock before she immediately spoke guiltily, "Forgive me. I did not intend to hurt you. Attacking when I feel surprised or threatened is something I'm use to."

As she offered her hand to help him up, Larry could not help but notice how lovely she looked in the moonlight. Her skin looked as though it was made of silk and eyes sparkled like the stars dotting the skies above them. Taking her offered hand, he shivered at how soft it truly was.

Getting to his feet and dusting himself off, he spoke, "I-It's quite alright. I'm not hurt. I should be the one saying sorry for sneaking up on someone, especially the woman who saved me from being fired."

"Well, I'm glad I helped you when you needed help," Ashi replied kindly with a small smile.

Larry smiled back before remembering his dropped phone. He began scanning the area around them, fearing he would have to yet again buy a new one. However, Lady Luck seemed to be cutting him slack as he found it sitting on top of a clump of weeds. He picked it up and wiped it on his shirt before looking it over. There were a few tiny scratches but the soft grass had saved it from any severe damage.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he put his phone in his pocket and returned his attention to her, "You know, I never caught your name."

"My name is Ashi," the midnight-haired woman answered.

"Ashi…that's a beautiful name," Larry murmured without thinking before quickly saying, "My name is Larry. Larry Needlemeyer."

"Thank you. Wait a minute," Ashi stopped as she remembered what she heard the moose say earlier. "Are you the same Larry who wouldn't leave work during the storm?"

Larry stared at her in surprise before nodding, "Why yes I am. How did you find that out? I've never seen you around here before."

"I heard some people talking about you and your dedication to your work," Ashi explained. "You must be a courageous person to have done something like that."

Larry felt a hot blush grace in face at the praise, "Why thank you. That's a very nice thing to say."

A long moment of silence stood between them.

Suddenly, Larry spoke up, "Why were you in that tree?"

"That was where I was planning to sleep," Ashi explained simply.

"Don't you have a house or some kind of shelter?" Larry asked in surprise and felt his heart pull when she shook her head to say no.

Suddenly, Larry felt as though all his stresses, worries, and misfortunes paled in comparison to hers. How could he possibly go home knowing that the one who had done him a good deed would be sleeping out in the open like some wild animal? He felt his heart twist in concern and pity. Then he had an idea.

"You know…I have space at my house…you can come stay with me! That is if you want," Larry offered quickly, hoping she wouldn't be scared off by this sudden proposal.

Ashi blinked in surprise and curiosity, "You would allow some stranger into your home?"

"Well, we're not really strangers anymore since we introduced ourselves. Besides, it's the least I could do for you," Larry replied in a calm and friendly demeanor, but on the inside he was hoping, praying, she would say yes.

To his delight, she smiled and nodded, "Alright then. I will take shelter with you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Follow me," Larry gestured for her to walk with him.

As they strode down the sidewalk, Larry wondered why his heart was still hammering in his chest while Ashi wondered why her cheeks felt warm.

 _This is strange. Usually I'm apprehensive about trusting strangers_ , Ashi thought curiously as she walked along the sidewalk, her steps in sync with the young man's steps. _But yet I feel I can trust him with few questions asked._

 _Well, isn't this new. I meet an unfamiliar woman and decide to bring her back to my house,_ Larry thought as he bit his lip, trying to will away his blush. _Gosh, I hope nobody sees us at this very moment._

* * *

 **At Larry's House**

"Your home is humble but nice," Ashi complimented as she observed the domain.

"Thank you. Working several jobs does pay off I suppose," Larry replied as he fixed his pull out sofa bed for her.

"Do you live alone?" the midnight-haired woman asked as she walked through the hallway.

"Well…yes. What about you? Do you have any friends or family?" Larry asked as he smoothed the covers.

"I had a friend…but we were separated by the storm," Ashi replied softly.

Larry cursed himself for his insensitive question before saying, "I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll find your friend soon. Or maybe she'll find you."

"She's actually a he," Ashi corrected politely.

"Oh," Larry said in surprise, suddenly having a strange bubbling and twisting feeling in his gut as he adjusted the pillows. "Well then I'm sure you'll see him again."

"Thank you," Ashi said as she came into the room. "And thank you for your hospitality."

"Like I said, it's the least I could do," Larry repeated. "And I can assure this will be more comfortable than sleeping in a tree."

Ashi laughed but blushed in shock. She had never done that before. Even after becoming partners with the samurai.

Larry felt himself blush too but quickly diffused the situation as he spoke, "So, the bathroom is down the hall to your left. The kitchen is right near the living room. If you need me, my bedroom is upstairs on the right."

Ashi nodded as she laid down on the pull out, "Very well."

"Alright then. Goodnight," Larry smiled as he proceeded up the stairs.

"And I bid you a goodnight as well," she called out to him.

It wasn't until he got to his room that Larry realized that he was smiling.

For real this time.

* * *

When Larry slid into his queen-sized bed, hoping to grab at least an hour of sleep before his next shift, he felt his smile increase. It was a feeling he only ever felt when things in a store were orderly and neat. A similar feeling as when he had the satisfaction of pleasing a customer, especially if it was the Wattersons kids.

Nearly that same feeling he had when Karen was around...

His smile began to fade as he glanced at the empty side of his bed. Some days he would just lay on the other end, just to compensate. But the void was still present, and the pain lingered. In fact, thinking about it, he hardly remembered the times he welcomed Karen into his house. There were some dinner dates that were too short due to his work hours, and that was pretty much it. She had never slept in his bed either. Made him wonder if Karen also left him because of lack of...there of.

Laying back against his pillow, he thought back to the woman who was currently residing on his couch. He remembered the five fingers she possessed in contrast to his four. The pale skin, almond-shaped eyes, and hair dark as night. And a kind heart since she was willing to aid a stranger like him.

After she left and the police came, his boss demanded to know what happened. He had a hard time believing that someone would be honest enough to return the money, especially when there were so many greedy people in Elmore. Larry could count the Wattersons, but hey, they were the Wattersons. At least Larry didn't get fired. The last thing he wanted after losing Karen was losing one of his many jobs.

Closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep. It practically felt like he had slept for only five minutes when his alarm pounded noise into his large skull.

"Time for work..." he muttered, which was something he said routinely every time his alarm sounded.

Dressed in his food store uniform, he quietly tiptoed down the stairs. He spotted Ashli on the couch, practically spooned against the sheets and pillows. A smile so blissful laid on her lips as she slept, as if she had never slept in such conditions before. Well, seeing as her clothing was literally made out of natural sources, Larry shouldn't have been surprised.

Still, he hated to leave her wondering where he had gone when he had a guest present. He should have explained his routine to her before parting for the evening. The best he could do was leave her a note, and that's what he did as he placed a sticky paper attached to the table beside the sofa bed. He could have asked for a phone number, but they just met, and she could really take that the wrong way.

Silently unlocking the front door, he took one last glance at Ashi before closing behind him. He was sure she would be able to handle herself around his house. As he backed out of his driveway, he took one last glance at the front window before driving to his next job.

Although his eyes were on the road and his hands were on the wheel, his focus was only partially on the task of driving. He thought about how everyone would react upon seeing that he had a new guest in his house who was not only a person of the opposite gender but also not Karen. The blush which he had managed to get rid of returned in a steady creep along his face.

 _Hopefully I'll be able to explain everything when she starts meeting the other residents,_ the workaholic rock individual pondered.

However, in a town like Elmore, things didn't always go according to plan.


End file.
